Soul Charming
by Random Loves
Summary: Hermione Granger runs into Oliver Wood at the bookstore and unexpectedly falls in love for the first time, but is he her soul mate? COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Title – Soul Charming (Part One of Three)  
Author – Spaz141  
Rating – PG13  
Category – Romance/Fluff  
Warnings – none  
Pairings –  
HG/OW; HG/HP  
RW/LL  
GW/HP; GW/NL; GW/DM

Summary - I believe that a person can fall in love more than once in a lifetime and this is basically what this story is about. The main plot is borrowed from an episode of Sabrina the Teenaged Witch. Do you believe in soul mates? This is a Hermione based story from her point of view.

A/N – Many great authors influence me so I thank AmyNoelle, CheeringCharm, MisCard, AprilGrey, Rilla, WendyNat, Holden, Shiv, Snapesflower, FlyingEgg, Azazello (whose influenced me more than I ever wanted her to – death to my inner fangirl), Selened, and last but not least Ebony (Angie J) whose amazing Paradise Lost series got me hooked on fan fiction in the first place.

Special thanks to MisCard and Selened for their beta work and comments, and to Andy and Red Writing Hood for encouraging me to finish. (And to Kiki for taking the time to point out some pesky errors I'd missed.)

Disclaimer – I own nothing, not the characters, not the plot, not even original characters – I have "borrowed" it all. I have read and been influenced by so many stories if you recognize something belongs to you let me know and I will acknowledge you accordingly.

----

Here I am sitting on the back of a motorbike with my arms wrapped around _him_. How can this even be possible? I never in my life thought we would be together…

_18 months earlier – Flourish and Blotts_

I'm standing in the personal health section of Flourish and Blotts when this incredibly dashing man with short dark hair and an oh-so sexy demeanour approaches me.

"You're Hermione Granger." he offers. He is Scottish too!

"Yes, I know that." I reply smartly; I recognize him but not quite sure from where, must be Hogwarts. Ugh that seems like an age ago.

"Oliver, Oliver Wood," says the handsome man as he holds out his hand.

My expression changes to one of recognition; I smile as I take his offered hand, "Yes, of course, Oliver Wood. Quidditch Captain. Yes, I remember you." Suddenly, I realize what book I have in my other hand and quickly move to put it behind my back. Too late, Oliver glances down at the embarrassing title **"How to Make Yourself Desirable – a comprehensive guide to catching the right wizard"** and the giant shiny gold star with the words **over 1,000,000 copies sold to satisfied witches worldwide** flashing. I open my mouth and out fumbles, "Ahhh, just doing some research." as I quickly return the book to the shelf wondering if I could be any more embarrassed. Why is _Oliver Wood_ looking at me like that? Oh Merlin, he must think I'm a freak or worse…a crazy cat-witch. Wait I do own a cat…my beloved Crookshanks. Oh Merlin, let me die right now, please.

"Hermione…Hermione," I snap my head up and look into those charming hazel eyes, he is smiling at me and asks, "Would you care to have a bite to eat with me, that is if you don't have any plans." He looks…what is that? Hopeful. Holy Merlin!

"That would be lovely," I coolly reply, at least I think I coolly reply. Oliver Wood then gives me a sexy grin, yeah that's right gives me sexy grin, takes my hand and leads me out of the book store. I can't help but smile; I'm going on a date, a lunch date, with sexy intense former Hogwarts Quidditch Captain Oliver Wood. Wait, I'm on a date. I haven't been on a date since…Oh Merlin; don't let me make a complete arse out of myself.

So here I am fifteen minutes later sitting down to luncheon with Oliver Wood. He doesn't seem as intense as he was in school; I don't think he is as obsessed with Quidditch anymore either, because he hasn't mentioned the subject once. I'm not really paying attention to what he is saying, I'm lost in thought – I wish Harry and Ron were here to witness this, hell I wish for any one I know to witness this. I sigh; bookworm Hermione is out with a handsome wizard who just happens to not be named Harry or Ron.

"…Hermione, what have you been up to since finishing Hogwarts?" inquires my future husband…I mean Oliver Wood.

"Uhh, yeah…" I respond snapping out of my trance, "Well, after taking that summer off, I started at the Ministry, on a two year Potions Apprenticeship. I completed my Field Work at Hogwarts with Professor Snape and then… What, why are you making that face? Oh bother! He's not that bad, besides he is an excellent teacher and mentor; I learned a great deal. If it wasn't for Severus I'd still be –"

"Stop, I don't think I can handle it. You didn't…you know…with Snape?" sputters Oliver as he raises his hands in an effort to shield himself from any further thoughts of Snape.

I groan, "Why does everyone assume I shagged the man? No, we are friends." Oliver raises his eyebrow at me. "Don't look at me like that." I say playfully and emphasize, "Just friends. Yes, Severus Snape is capable of having friends besides, he does have a lady friend and they have been together for years, decades even." That's right 'the greasy git' is getting laid…on a regular basis.

Oliver looks at me gob-smacked and I carry on, "As I was saying, if it wasn't for Severus I'd still be trying to decide what to do with my life…At the leaving feast, he approached me and suggested I consider potions work; he said I had a knack for it."

"Snape said that?" asks a stunned Oliver.

"Yes, I asked him if he'd gotten into the spiked pumpkin juice or perhaps he was ill. He was highly affronted and insisted that he really meant what he said. So I took the summer off and started with the Ministry that September."

"So you're a Potions Specialist?" inquires Oliver.

"Yes, I currently work in the Experimental Potions Department at the Ministry, it is really interesting work. I really enjoy being at the forefront of new discoveries, maybe a little too much at times as I tend to bury myself in my work. Harry and Ron are always on me about working too much saying I should get out more…meet a nice wizard and settle down." Did I just say that out loud? I start to blush and look up at Oliver.

"Hey, how is Harry? I thought for sure he'd play professional Quidditch…waste of talent that is…shame really," voices Oliver.

I'm a little bit disappointed that he didn't react to my last comment, but I am grateful for the topic change; I positively do not want to discuss my non-existent love life. "Harry is good." I respond, "I talk to him practically every day. He's an Unspeakable."

"Really?" Oliver responds clearly impressed.

"Yes. He seems happy enough. The 'Saviour of the Wizarding World' moniker still bothers him. Oh, he and Ginny Weasley were engaged, Fred and George's little sister."

"Were?"

"They broke up, about two months before the wedding. Mrs. Weasley was more upset than they were. It's for the best; Ginny is dating Neville Longbottom now and Harry is playing the field."

"Okay," he smiles, "Fred and George, have you been to their shop? Brilliant those two, I knew they'd go far, however, I'm surprised they decided against playing Quidditch."

I'm starting to re-think my 'not obsessed with Quidditch thought'. "Ron Weasley plays professional Quidditch for the Chudley Cannons but I suppose you already know that." I offer.

"Yeah, Ron, he's a very good Keeper, the best thing to happen to that team, they may just make the finals this year. He and his wife recently had a baby didn't they?"

"That's right," I respond impressed, blokes don't usually keep up on those things, "Luna gave birth to their daughter, Celestia about two months ago."

"That's great, good for him…so how come you and Harry never -"

"Oh please, that's right up there with me shagging Severus – simply ridiculous. Harry and I are just friends; he's never fancied me and I've never fancied him. So, what have you been up to Oliver?" I ask quickly changing the subject of my love life.

He smiles, "Besides playing Quidditch for Puddlemere United? Not much really, I have spent the last ten years devoted to the team. My mates keep telling me I should get out more, take advantage of the Quidditch groupies or find a nice witch and maybe settle down." Is he flirting with me? Oh Merlin, I hope so! My blush deepens.

"So no girlfriends?" I ask shyly. Oh what am I playing at? I look back into those gorgeous eyes to await his response; maybe he fancies me a little.

Oliver chuckles, "No, no girlfriend."

I reward him with a big smile. "Brilliant." I respond, then immediately drop my face into my hands blushing even harder than before. Oh yes, I am making an arse out of myself.

I feel a strong masculine hand rest on top of mine. "Hermione?" He pulls my hands away and asks, "Are you free for dinner tomorrow night?"

I am free every night. "Yes." I answer simply.

"May I take you to dinner then, say seven o'clock?"

"That would be wonderful." I respond, my heart pounding in my chest; I think I might faint.

Before we know it two hours has past; we exchange floo information and make arrangements to meet the following night. Oliver gives me a quick chaste kiss on the cheek then we go our separate ways. I watch him walk away. Is that a spring in his step? I gently caress my cheek where he kissed me.

I rush home. What a Saturday this has been; I can't wait to floo Harry I hope he's home.

--

Damn, Harry isn't home. Dobby advises that Harry was called out on assignment suddenly, but that he would be back in time for our dinner scheduled for next Monday.

I'm bursting, I must talk to someone so I floo my only female friend. "Ginny, Ginny you there?" I call out, I hear sniffling, "Ginny? Are you okay?" I hear a muffled sob. "Ginny, I'm coming over. Right now."

I pull my head back from the fireplace and immediately apparate into her sitting room thanking Merlin she hasn't put up her anti-apparation wards. I am very worried as I frantically scan the room where I spot her sitting in a heap on her sofa. "Ginny." I say softly, "What happened?"

"Neville," she chokes out. "He-he chucked me."

"What? Why?"

"He asked me to marry him," her chest is heaving as she chokes out the words, "I turned him down." deep breath "So he chucked me." Bastard!

"Oh Ginny," I sit beside her and pull her into a hug – wait a minute…she turned him down? "You said no?"

She sighs heavily, "We've only been together six months…I thought it was too soon to make such a big commitment. I'm not sure, I just wanted some time, I didn't' want things to end but I just didn't want to rush into anything either. He looked so hurt…but after Harry…" she collapses into a full out sob. I rock with her, I really don't know what else to do. What is it with her? Two marriage proposals in one year and I'm only just now going on my first date in ages? Enough! Distraught friend, remember!

She and Harry never discussed with anyone why they called off their wedding all they would say was that the marriage just wasn't meant to be. They are still friends, good friends actually, probably closer than when they were dating. I could see her point in not wanting to rush into another engagement. What was Neville thinking? What a prat!

After a long while and many tissues later, Ginny pulls herself together. "You flooed. Did you have some news?" she asks wiping at her eyes.

"It doesn't matter it can wait."

"Hermione, spill it I could use some good news. It is good news I hope?"

I smile and trying to reign in my glee I announce, "I met someone…today in Flourish and Blotts."

"Oh my God!" Ginny squeals.

Okay, good distraction. I continue, "Do you remember Oliver Wood?"

"No way!"

"Yes. He took me to lunch."

"He is so shaggable."

"Ginny!"

"Well, he is!"

"Yes he is isn't he?!" I'm squealing now. "And he asked me to dinner for tomorrow night!"

"Oh Hermione!" she throws her arms around me, "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Ginny. I was wondering, would you…if you are up to it that is…would you help me get ready?"

"Are you kidding me? MAKE OVER!!!" she shouts, throwing her head back in a laugh. I am a bit reluctant about a make over, but I'll indulge her. It will take her mind off Neville, at least for a little while.

"It's been so long since I've been on an actual date I'm terrified that I'll make an arse of myself and scare Oliver off, I want to make a good impression."

"You'll be fine. Remember he asked you out." counsels Ginny as she nudges me in the arm. "Be yourself, have a good time and have little or no expectations."

"You're right. So will you come over at five o'clock then?"

"When's dinner?"

"Seven"

"Make it four, I'll bring some of my sexy outfits for you to try." Ginny's sexy outfits collection is quite extensive.

"Ginny, thanks for being such a good friend."

"Hermione, thank you." And as silly witches do, we hug and start crying all over again.

---

_Second Week of January – The Three Broomsticks_

I bound up to the front door of the Three Broomsticks; I can barely contain my excitement. I glance around and notice Ron right away. Oh good, he's brought the baby!

"Hello handsome."

"Shhh, my wife might hear." Ron teases, "So what are you so happy about? You're grinning like Malfoy in a mirror shop."

I look around, "Is Harry here yet, I didn't hear from him all week."

"No he's not here yet," shrugs Ron, "I haven't heard from him either."

"I'll wait then." not so subtly changing subject I ask, "Where's Luna? In the loo?"

"No, I left her at home." he chuckles, "She fell asleep on the couch; she looked so peaceful I thought I'd give her a break."

I'm about to voice my concerns when he cuts in "I left her a note, do you think I'm daft?" he pauses, "don't answer that." he grins. Looking up he announces, "Harry's here."

I look over in the same direction as Ron. There he is, he looks dishevelled. I guess he always looks dishevelled with that unruly hair, but there is more, something's wrong, I can see it in his eyes. I glance back at Ron; he's noticed it too. Oh this cannot be good.

"Hey mate, tough week?" Ron asks.

"You don't know the half of it," offers Harry.

"Anything you can talk about?" I ask. Harry shakes his head while resting his face in his hands. I reach out and begin massaging his shoulders while shooting Ron a worried look.

"I'll get you a Firewhiskey mate," says Ron as he passes the sleeping Celestia over to me to hold and heads off to the bar, "What'll you have Hermione?"

"Butterbeer's fine, thanks." I instinctively start to sway back in forth with the baby in my arms. Harry looks up and smiles at me; I love his smile "What?" I smile back.

"That" he points to me swaying with Celestia, "Looks good on you." I blush and give him a bigger smile "We just need to find you a worthy wizard to make it happen."

"Harry, I don't need a wizard to make me feel…" I start but Ron returning with the drinks interrupts me.

Ron passes out the drinks then raises his glass, "Cheers. So Hermione, what's the big news?" Harry looks at me questioningly.

"Well…" I start again, "I went on a date."

"With who?" asks Harry, while Ron at the same time asks, "with a bloke?"

"Ron! Yes with a man." I shake my head but continue, "And you know him."

"Who is it?" they both ask.

"Oliver Wood." I announce triumphantly, Harry looks stunned and Ron looks angry, "Ron? Something wrong with Oliver?"

"He's, he's the enemy Hermione. How could you?" Ron responds as I stare at him. What is he on about?

"He might be using you to get to me…because we are friends."

I feel like the wind has been knocked out of me. But why would Oliver be using me? "But why Ron?" I ask.

"One word. Quidditch."

Clarity finally dawns on me but before I can say anything Harry says, "Ron, you are an utter prat! Oliver Wood would not use Hermione to steal your Keeper strategies. What a dumb arsed thing to say!" Harry…my hero.

"So Ron, you're telling me that only reason a wizard like Oliver Wood could fancy me is because he was after something…like your Quidditch plays? Thank you Ron, thank you for that vote of confidence." I spit out and just then his beautiful baby daughter starts to stir, the moment is sobering to say the least. I quickly hand Celestia back to her prat of a father, brush the tears from my eyes and announce, "I'm leaving."

"No, Hermione don't go. He didn't mean it. Did you Ron?" says Harry, "Did you Ron?" he repeats more firmly. We both stare at Ron waiting for his response; but none comes so I turn and storm out the pub.

Once I'm outside I immediately apparate to my cottage. Well, that didn't exactly go as planned. I reach in my robe to grab my wand so I can set my wards, I don't want to talk to anyone right now. Before I even get started Harry appears before me. "Go away Harry!" I turn my back on him, but he doesn't leave. Instead he comes up behind me and puts his arms around me in a comforting hug.

"Ron didn't mean it Hermione."

"Why isn't he here telling me that?"

"I told him not to come. I told him to go home. He is going to floo you later. He realised after you left that he was being stupid." Harry says and I turn around so I can face him. "So…you and Oliver Wood? When did this happen?" he asks and motions for us to move to the sofa.

"Last Saturday at Flourish and Blotts. We went for lunch and then Sunday he took me out for dinner."

"And?"

I happy sigh and respond, "We had a really great time. I wore that black dress of Ginny's, you know the one." He nods knowingly and I continue, "He took me to that small Italian restaurant beside Madam Malkins. We laughed, talked about Hogwarts. He told me all about his team mates and some of their antics. It was fun. I really like him Harry." I cast my eyes down and whisper, "Do you think he could be using me?"

"Hermione." He pulls my chin up and continues looking me in the eyes, "the Oliver I knew would not do that, its ridiculous. Really Hermione, Oliver Wood has been playing professional Quidditch as a Keeper for ten years. He has been the captain of Puddlemere for the last four. He has taken them to the league finals every year for the last six years and taken the cup the last three years in a row. Do you really think that Ron has anything on him?"

"I think that I need to brush up on my Quidditch stats." I try to joke but Harry is being serious.

"Hermione, you are beautiful." He states and I look away, "No, look at me." I turn back to look into his compassionate green eyes. "You are beautiful, intelligent and funny. What bloke wouldn't want to spend time with you?" I open my mouth to protest but he cuts me off, "Oliver is a lucky man." he pauses, " When do you see him next?"

"He's on a road trip for the next week. We have plans to go to the shore the Saturday after he returns."

"Glad to hear it."

I invite Harry to stay for a supper. We eat and talk some more. He tells me what he can about his assignment. It doesn't sound too pleasant. Just as he is about to leave, Ron floos. Harry gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek and lets himself out, so I can talk with Ron in private.

Ron apologises and says basically the same thing about Oliver that Harry did. Ron adds that he is probably a bit jealous. This disconcerts me, but he clarifies, jealous of Oliver's Keeper skills. I should probably still be angry with him, but he is Ron after all, so I forgive him. We laugh before saying our good nights.

I am just about to cast the Nox spell before turning in when an unexpected head turns up in my fireplace. "Oliver?"

"Hello Hermione."

"What a nice surprise. How is the road trip going?"

"Good, good. We won this evening."

I hear whooping and hollering in the background. "I can tell." I smile.

"I can't talk long. I just wanted to say that I miss you and I can't wait to get together when I get back. Oh and don't make any plans for the fourteenth next month. Okay?"

"Why?" I ask a little puzzled.

"Just don't okay?" he smiles.

"Okay."

"Excellent." he says and gives me a big sexy grin. I hear more yelling at him to get back to the party and then he hastily adds, "Damn, I've really got to go now Hermione. I'll floo you again in a couple of days. Bye."

"Bye" I say and his head disappears. What was that all about? I can't help smiling as I go off to bed.


	2. SC Part Two

Title – Soul Charming (Part Two of Three)  
Author – Spaz141  
Rating – PG13  
Category – Romance/Fluff  
Warnings – none  
Pairings –  
HG/OW; HG/HP  
RW/LL  
GW/HP; GW/NL; GW/DM

Summary - I believe that a person can fall in love more than once in a lifetime and this is basically what this story is about. The main plot is borrowed from an episode of Sabrina the Teenaged Witch. Do you believe in soul mates? This is a Hermione based story from her point of view.

Special thanks to MisCard and Selened for their beta work and comments.

Disclaimer – I own nothing, not the characters, not the plot, not even original characters – I have "borrowed" it all. I have read and been influenced by so many stories if you recognize something belongs to you let me know and I will acknowledge you accordingly.

--

_February 14th – Hermione's Cottage_

Oliver and I have been dating for exactly six weeks today. It took me a while to register what the significance the 14th was but now I'm really excited. He is due to pick me up any second.

Ginny left only minutes ago, she again worked her magic and helped me get ready. She tamed my hair (we decided I should wear it down, loose and curly) and did my make up. THE Dress, I bought it yesterday specifically for this evening. It is a Victory blue a-line, empire waist satin sleeveless Muggle dress with an elegant v-neckline. This evening is going to be special.

Finally my doorbell rings, I run to the door. Don't be too eager now.

I whip the door open, "Oliver, what took you-" I am gob-smacked, "You look…incredible." He is standing before me in his Clan Tartan, Prince Charlie jacket, Sporran and Sgian Dubh. He looks beautiful. I notice the bouquet of cream coloured roses in his hand.

He just stands there staring at me. I smile shyly, "Say something…please."

He looks me straight in the eye and simply says, "I love you."

I feel woozy, I think I'm going to faint. He quickly grabs me by the waist to prevent me from toppling over. I come to my senses and throw my arms around him, crushing the roses. We kiss. We had kissed many times before, but in this kiss I felt so much more in that moment I realise that I am in love and I tell him so, "I love you too."

He smiles at me and our lips meet again. I think I could stay like this for an eternity, just standing in the doorway of my cottage snogging this wonderful man. We break away; I am mortified that I've practically destroyed the roses. Oliver just chuckles at me then waves his wand and they are restored like new. I grab a vase and I place the lovely arrangement on my mantel.

"Shall we go?" asks Oliver.

"Alright. Where are we going?" I ask.

"That, my love is a surprise."

We step outside; I set the wards to secure my home and then turn to Oliver to await further instruction.

"Ready?" He holds out his arms.

"Yes" I step into his embrace and he apparates us away.

"Hermione, open your eyes."

Before me is a castle surrounded by smaller buildings, some of the buildings look like they could be residences. I turn to face Oliver still nestled safely in his strong arms.

"Happy Valentine's Day" he pauses, "and welcome to my family home." We kiss again before he leads me over to a smaller home. "These are my quarters. My parents live in the main house and my sister and her family live in that house over there." he points at a slightly larger home in the distance.

The home looks friendly and inviting, He opens the door and we step over the threshold. The site takes my breath away; the home is set for a romantic evening and I am speechless as I survey the rooms. Oliver places his hand in the small of my back and guides me to the dining room where the table is set for two. Breaking the silence, he asks, "Are you hungry?"

"I'm not sure." he looks at me concerned, but I smile and he relaxes, "Everything is so beautiful, I'm just…I don't know what to say," I pause, "Thank you."

I am very impressed; we sit down to a wonderful meal of roast chicken that Oliver prepared himself. We chat about our day, my research, his team and our families; the growing sexual tension is not lost on either of us. Upon completing the meal we retire to the front room and sit before the fire where we continue chatting gradually we are snogging more and talking less. Things progress rather rapidly; I am willing but I am scared and I think he senses that I'm holding back.

"Hermione, are you okay?"

"Yes, its just that." I am suddenly embarrassed, "Oliver, I've never…" I can't even say it. I closes my eyes, "I've never done this," I pause to make a rather pointless hand gesture, "made love before."

Silence.

Oh great. Tears start to form behind my closed eyes; I can't bear to look at him then I feel him move closer, he kisses me softly. "Hermione." I flutter my eyes open. "I love you. I want to make love to you…only if you are ready."

I gaze into his eyes; I'm not sure what I'm searching for, but his expression is sincere, I can feel it. My fears don't completely melt away; this is very new territory for me. I can read all the books I want, but nothing compares to the reality. I slowly place my hands on his neck, "I love you Oliver. Make love to me…please." and pull him into a passion filled kiss. He scoops me up into his arms and takes me to his room.

"Wait! I almost forgot…just a second." I say, stopping him just as we reach his bedroom door. He puts me down and I run to my bag. I grab the carefully wrapped gift and return to Oliver's side. I smile nervously as I hand him the gift, "This is for you, Happy Valentine's Oliver."

He looks a little surprised as he takes the gift and tears open the package; I have to laugh at his eagerness. Is that a gasp? Do men gasp? My gaze turns to those hazel eyes I've grown to love and I hold my breath waiting for his response.

"A first edition, Quidditch through the Ages. Hermione, its perfect." He kisses me tenderly and says, "I love it. How did you know?"

"I owled your Mum and she told me that you'd been wanting a copy for your collection." I reply.

He looks at me and says, "I love you." I can see the emotion behind the words shining in his eyes. Tucking the book under one arm, he uses the other to grab me by the waist and carries me into his room. "Now, I intend to show you just how much."

It's about six o'clock in the morning; my internal clock has never let me have a lie in. I watch Oliver sleeping soundly beside me and I am sniffling as quietly as I can. I am so overwhelmed with emotion I am consumed with the feelings coursing through me; love, lust, fear, and it seems like it's too much for my senses to handle. Now that we've taken our relationship to this level, what does it all mean? Is Oliver feeling the same about me? Will everything between us change? My heart is pounding from the intensity and I need to get up. I slowly move to leave the bed, but he stirs and reaches out for me as he slowly wakes up. He is smiling at me and pulls me close to him in a tight embrace, "Morning."

"Morning" I reply. My lack of confidence evident in that one word reply and he quickly sits up, "Do you regr-"

I don't let him finish the word. I press my fingers to his lips and shake my head, "No regrets…it was-you were wonderful. I'm just a little overwhelmed by all these new feelings."

He pulls me tighter to his chest and kisses my forehead. "I know what you mean" he says, and then pauses for a moment. "I haven't had a serious relationship in about eight years." I tilt my head up to show I'm listening and he asks, "Do you remember Alicia Spinnet?"

"Yes, though I didn't really know her."

"I almost married her."

I'm silent; I don't know what to say, thankfully he continues, "I panicked, I actually ran out of the circle on our wedding day. I was such a coward. I was standing there getting ready to start the ritual and doubt…no it was more like dread consumed me and I started questioning myself. Was she really the one? I was only nineteen and she was only seventeen she had literally just finished school. Right then and there I dropped her hands and ran and I've been running ever since." he takes a long pause before continuing, "That is until I walked in a book store about six weeks ago and saw this vision of loveliness standing alone in the personal health section." He pulls back to look me in the eyes, "You've changed me; I've learned there is more to life than Quidditch. Being around you, I want to be a better man and I didn't think I was capable of falling in love until you came into my life."

Tears are streaming down my face; I understand him. I am full of doubt and nerves and anxiety, but he loves me, we don't have to make any big decisions right now just because we've become intimate. I finally relax. Just let things happen Hermione. I start kissing his neck and he lets out a low groan; encouraged I position myself over top of him. He is grinning at me as I wordlessly display my intensions and he responds by holding on to my hips and I close my eyes. Yes…just let things happen.

- --

_July 31st – The Three Broomsticks_

I have changed. I am different.

Even Harry and Ron are treating me differently and it unnerves me. Its almost like I'm not their best friend anymore, but rather this mutated Olivermione creature and I don't like it, not one bit.

We are having dinner at the Three Broomsticks to celebrate Harry's birthday. Ron and Oliver are at the bar getting drinks. Luna and Harry's new girl friend Marie-Suzanne have gone off the loo together. I, as has become routine, find myself holding the now nine-month-old Celestia. She is playing with my cutlery. I move the knife and all other dangerous items out of her reach.

Harry's girlfriend…Marie-Suzanne Bouchard, she is French Canadian, beautiful, blond, large breasted, what I would call your typical Quidditch girlfriend. Except that Harry doesn't play Quidditch and Suzanne is really great, she is an aid in the International Wizarding Relations Department at the Ministry. She is friendly, kind hearted and intelligent. She holds her own with the best of us and really seems to care about Harry the wizard, not Harry the saviour. I like her she is good for him.

"Harry, what is going on?" I ask.

He looks at me as if I'm daft, "What do you mean?"

"You, Ron and I…things are different between us." I'm trying not to sound bitter, "We used to be best friends, remember?"

"What are you on about? We are best friends."

"Are we? Harry, we used to talk every day." I sigh, "I miss you."

"Well, you are busy with Oliver and I am busy with…Suzanne."

"You're right. I guess I just wanted some things to stay the same."

"I know what you mean," he says. Good, can you please explain it to me then?

---

_Mid-Summer – Hermione's Cottage  
_  
I decide I need a male perspective; I can't talk to Ron or Harry and I don't want to bring this up with Oliver. I'm afraid he'll think I regret our relationship because it has affected my other friendships.

I have sort of forced Severus into being my surrogate father since Death Eaters murdered my beloved father during my 7th Year. Dad managed to hold them off until help arrived, saving my mother in the process. He only succumbed to his injuries when he knew for certain that Mum was safe.

I order an owl and send a note off to my reluctant confidant. I smile as I read his very prompt response.

_Hermione,_

_I cannot possibly imagine what advice I could offer. However, I am intrigued and will meet you at the appointed time as requested._

_S._

I am seated across from Severus Snape and he is smirking at me. I know he is teasing me, however, I can't help but love him, sure he's a smarmy bastard but I have a strong appreciation for his forthrightness and honesty.

"Hermione, are you conflicted about your feelings for Mr. Wood? Or perhaps you are seeking a means for comparison before you enter into marriage?" Severus asks raising his eyebrow at me. I blush.

"No, no it's not that. Oliver hasn't…really, as if I would come to you…"

"Interesting choice of words Hermione. I'll have you know that I am quite skilled, or so I've been told."

"Severus! Stop teasing me!" I laugh, "I just want to know why Harry and Ron are acting differently around me. I want your male perspective on things."

"Potter and Weasley, or just Potter?" Severus teases some more.

I roll my eyes, "Honestly, not you too. Yes, Harry and Ron. I don't understand why, now that I have a boyfriend all of a sudden we are not close anymore. I mean I'm used to talking with Harry every day, even when he has a girlfriend, but now we barely speak at all."

"I see, so this is about Potter."

"Severus…"

"Hermione, I am hardly an expert on friendship. I would surmise that Potter…and Weasley are simply backing off while you explore your new relationship. Friendships evolve and change, some friendships become stronger, more intimate and others fade away, " offers Severus.

I sigh, "You're right, I just don't want to lose their friendship, it means so much to me. Oliver means so much to me too."

Severus smiles at me, it really is creepy when he smiles, "Yes, I usually am."

"And humble too," I add.

"Hermione, if you ever want to experience an older and more skilled wizard, you know where to find me."

Why does he do that? He'd probably die of shock if I ever took him up on his offer. I smile, "Why thank you, but wouldn't Madam Hooch have something to say about that?"

"Not at all, Rolanda actually prefers the company of witches. I, shall we say, am an occasional companion." he answers.

I am stunned, "Oh my, I so did not need to know that."

Severus laughs, "Hermione, I am a realistic man; I live, and love within my limitations." I want to protest, but he holds up a hand and continues, "Hermione, Potter…and Weasley, will most likely come around, they just need sometime to get used to the idea that you are female and will have other wizards, besides them, in your life."

"Thank you, Severus." I say while squeezing his hand and giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Even though you don't believe it, you are a beautiful man." I sense a very slight blush from him but he quickly recovers.

"You are most welcome Hermione."

---

_Christmas – Oliver's house_

Oliver and I have been together for almost a year. I am amazed at how comfortable I've become with him in my life and now I can hardly imagine my life with out him. Severus was right, Harry and Ron did come around and things were almost back to normal. Harry and I are back to talking about twice a week and the three of us decided to modified our bi-weekly dinner to just us, no longer bringing our significant others, so we can properly catch up. Harry is going strong with Marie-Suzanne and there is a great deal of speculation in the press about an eminent engagement, which of course they both deny. Ron and Luna are pregnant again with their second daughter. Ginny is still single, she says that she is taking a nice long break from wizards.

Oliver joins me on the floor in front of the fire. We have just spent Christmas Eve with his family and have plans to head over to my Mum's tomorrow to spend Christmas Day.

He hands me a cup of hot chocolate. I notice he is looking a little nervous and sweat is forming on his brow. "Are you too hot near the fire?"

"No, I'm fine." He sets down his hot chocolate and takes hold of my hand. I smile at him and he relaxes a little. I suddenly realize that he is on bended knee. I look into his loving gaze. He clears his throat, "Hermione. You make me so happy. I love every minute I spend with you. You have honoured me with your love. Will you consider loving me forever? Will you marry me?" He reaches in his pocket and pulls out a ring. It is a ¾ karat diamond flanked by two ¼ karat sapphires in a white gold setting. The ring takes my breath away I hadn't expected a proposal. There is that hopeful look again. Oh Merlin…he's waiting for an answer.

"Yes." He gives me a big grin and slides the elegant ring onto my left-hand ring finger. I smile back at him and we lean in to kiss. We start off slow and gentle, soon our affections grow more ardent, next thing our clothes are coming off and he is leaning me back on the soft rug. We make love.

Notes:

Although it is not mentioned, Hermione and Oliver took every precaution to enjoy consequence free love making (wording borrowed heavily from Azazello's story The Only Warmth).

I am unsure as to which year Alicia Spinnet is in – I am taking some creative license here and putting her with Fred and George.


	3. SC Part Three

Title – Soul Charming (Part Three of Three)  
Author – Spaz141  
Rating – PG13  
Category – Romance/Fluff  
Warnings – none  
Pairings –  
HG/OW; HG/HP  
RW/LL  
GW/HP; GW/NL; GW/DM

Summary - I believe that a person can fall in love more than once in a lifetime and this is basically what this story is about. The main plot is borrowed from an episode of Sabrina the Teenaged Witch. Do you believe in soul mates? This is a Hermione based story from her point of view.

Special thanks to MisCard and Selened for their beta work and comments.

Disclaimer – I own nothing, not the characters, not the plot, not even original characters – I have "borrowed" it all. I have read and been influenced by so many stories if you recognize something belongs to you let me know and I will acknowledge you accordingly.

---

_Early winter – Hermione's cottage_

I am engaged! I think back to that Saturday of just over a year ago…my future husband. Yes, I am getting married. I honestly thought that this would never happen for me I actually have a boyfriend-fiancé. I love Oliver and he loves me back, I even have thoughts about becoming a mother. I am beginning to wonder if I'm losing myself, I am about to become someone's wife and in time, possibly someone's mother? Oh there's that overwhelming feeling again.

Oliver and I decide on a June wedding and my mother insists on a religious ceremony in addition to a wizarding ceremony and we agree to accommodate her wishes. After all this is it, I am only getting married once.

Ginny and my mother are helping me plan the wedding and my mother is driving me crazy with her demands suggestions whereas Ginny is wonderfully helpful. Mum is so controlling I start to wonder just whose wedding is it anyway. I need a distraction, I floo Ginny perhaps she will indulge me with a cup of tea and a nice long rant.

"Ginny, you there?" I call out from the fireplace. I hear a thud, a few curse words and then a sight I never thought I would see in my lifetime.

"Oh, hello Draco, nice to see you again. Is Ginny there?" I ask smiling at a very naked Draco Malfoy as he struggles to cover himself with the throw from Ginny's sofa.

"I'm here Hermione," I hear Ginny respond, "uh, just give us about five minutes and then come on through." I notice Draco look over to where Ginny must be standing and shoot her a nasty look.

"Okay…but I'll wait say…a half hour." I laugh as Draco gives me a nod of approval. I pull my head out of the fireplace and fall back laughing hysterically. I should teach Ginny how to cast the Do Not Disturb spell on her fireplace.

Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley have been playing the on-again off-again game for years. I really don't understand the attraction or how they got together in the first place. It must be some sort of Bad Boy/Good Girl karma thing. Ginny is not one to explain her choices; as she is definitely her own person. A trait I do admire.

Forty-five minutes later, I apparate to Ginny's front room wherein I overhear Draco and Ginny arguing at her front door.

"I'm sorry. Should I come back later?" I interrupt.

"No, I was just leaving." answers Draco, he looks like he is sizing me up and says, "You're looking good, Granger."

"So are you." I respond honestly.

Draco turns to Ginny and grabbing her by the waist pulls her into a passionate kiss before saying, "We WILL finish this later." He then glances back at me, "Congratulations Granger, I understand you've nabbed yourself a Quidditch star."

"That I have." I respond.

One more grab at Ginny and he is out the door.

Ginny looks at me in anticipation of what I have to say.

"You back together?" I ask.

Ginny sighs, "That's what we were discussing when you arrived."

"Well?"

Ginny sighs again, "I don't want to be with anyone right now. I don't want any complications in my life."

"But you and Draco, you…you're sleeping together? Don't you love him?"

"Hermione, you can be so naïve sometimes. Draco and I…we are having sex, I assure you there is no sleeping involved whatsoever," Ginny replies with a serious expression.

"But-" I start, but Ginny cuts me off.

"Hermione, I'm not in love with Draco."

"Then why is it every time one of you ends a relationship with someone else, you come running back to each other?"

Ginny is getting irritated; she clearly doesn't want to discuss it. I decide to drop it; it is none of my business anyway. She surprises me and responds, "In bed, we are good together, the sex easy and fun, but then we try to have a relationship and everything goes to hell. We have been dancing around making a commitment for years, but I know its not going to work."

"Why-" I start but she cuts me off again.

"His mother is pressuring him to marry Pansy; he wants me to decide once and for all if I want to be with him. I told him no, but he doesn't believe me." Ginny states.

"Maybe he is the one, Ginny?"

"I know he's not the one."

"How do you know that?"

She looks up at me with a drained look in her eyes, "I just know alright."

"Just like you knew Harry wasn't the one." I decide I won't back down after all.

"I'm going to tell you something Hermione and I'm a little afraid of how you are going to react. Up until now only Harry, myself and Luna know the truth about why Harry and I called off the wedding…"

--

I sit waiting in anticipation; I am finally going to find out what happened.

Ginny fingers the heart shaped pendant around her neck and begins, "I need to start before the beginning so to speak."

I nod for her to continue.

"Luna knew from the moment she saw Ron in first year, that he was 'The One.' I personally thought she was daft and her devotion to my brother insane. I knew for certain that Ron fancied you and definitely not her."

I gasp, "What do you mean Ron…"

"Oh give me a break…you didn't know?"

"Well I…"

She shakes her head and continues, "It doesn't matter now, does it? But come on, the bickering, the 'personal' gifts like perfume? I can't believe you didn't realise. Well, anyways, Luna would just insist that it was a phase that he was really in love with her and not you, he just hadn't realised it yet.

Then one day, towards the end of seventh year, she was going on about my brother, I asked how she knew and to my great surprise she told me exactly how she knew."

"Okay, but what does this have to do with you and Harry…or you and Draco for that matter?" I ask.

"I'm getting to that…I'm building up to it," she says getting rather stroppy, holding up the charm around her neck Ginny asks, "Do you have any idea what this is?"

"A charm." I respond.

"Not just any charm, its my Soul Charm." she says, "Harry has one too."

"Okay…" I say.

Ginny sighs, "Luna made one for each of us…as a sort of engagement gift, but I'm getting ahead of myself. Luna knew she was meant for Ron because she made the Charms for her and Ron and tested them out."

"But…how do you make them? … Is it dark magic? I mean Ginny really how reliable can they be? This sounds like Divination crap to me." I question.

"Let me finish okay." Ginny admonishes, "Mrs. Lovegood was a Seer; Luna found the recipe for the Charms in one of her mother's spell books. Mrs. Lovegood was a published author, did you know that?"

"Was she June Lovegood?" I respond, "the cookbook author?"

"Yes, she also wrote Divination books as well," to which I respond with a snort, it is no secret how I feel about Divination, but I let Ginny continue with her explanation, "Well, what I'm getting at is that her spells are sound. Luna made the Charms, placed one on top of the other and then they glowed gold and melded together confirming that she and Ron are soul mates."

"If she had known Ron was her soul mate since her first year then why did she date Harry in our Seventh Year?" I ask, remembering the brief union that stunned just about the entire student body, and come to think of it Ron in particular.

"Isn't that obvious?" Ginny rolls her eyes, "To make Ron jealous."

"I see…she and Ron did start dating soon after she and Harry broke up, didn't they?" I muse, "Okay, so Luna made the Charms for you and Harry but they didn't work?"

"We both started getting cold feet as our wedding date drew near…Draco was…having a difficult time with my engagement and putting a lot of pressure on me to call it off…" Ginny struggles with her words, "I really didn't want to hurt Harry, but I wasn't sure…and Draco kept tempting me…I really wanted to be the witch to give Harry the family he always wanted, but-" she sees the look on my face, "NO! No, Hermione, no I never cheated on Harry. I wouldn't do that…no." Regaining her composure she continues, "I voiced my concerns to Luna and that's when she told me that Harry was having doubts too. At first I was angry that he had talked to her and not me."

"Nor me," I throw in.

Ginny glares at me and continues, "But then I realised what difference did it make I was feeling the same way. Luna offered to make us the Charms. And as you know the results were not in our favour, it was the reason we needed to finalize our decision to call off the wedding."

"What happened to your Charms when they touched, anything?" I ask curious.

"Nothing, they just dropped apart." replies Ginny.

"I assume you made a Charm for Draco?" I ask still curious.

"Luna helped me make his…it well…it's hard to explain…his Charm sprang away from mine and burst into flames." replies Ginny.

"Oh my God Ginny, you must have been horrified." I say trying not to laugh.

"No, not really, I already knew that answer. I burst out laughing when his Charm caught on fire, it was very symbolic of our relationship all fire and passion but no substance." responds Ginny.

"I am so glad I am secure in my feelings for Oliver. I don't need a charm to tell me he is the one." I state.

Ginny raises her eyebrow at me, "Sure you are Hermione…so…when do you want to make Charms for you and Oliver?" asks Ginny.

---

_Three days before the wedding – The Three Broomsticks._

"I asked Suzanne to marry me." Harry announces.

"Oh congratulations Harry! I'm so happy for you!" I squeal as I throw my arms around him but he doesn't hug back. Oh no. I pull back to look at him.

"She said no." he sighs, "She said that she wasn't interested in being…what was it, oh yeah, the trophy wife of the Saviour of the Wizarding World…and then she kind of broke things off, said that she wanted to be closer to her parents, was returning to Montreal and that maybe we should start seeing other people." He shakes his head and continues, "She didn't love me Hermione; she said that if I was honest with myself I'd accept that I wasn't in love with her either."

"You'll be okay Harry." I comfort.

"I know Hermione, I just thought- you know it doesn't matter," responds Harry as he hugs me tighter. "I hope Oliver realises he is a very lucky man."

"Oh Harry." I sigh and hold him tighter.

"Its okay Hermione, I'm just…tired of the game."

---

_A Friday in June - The wedding rehearsal._

"Harry?" I call out as I approach him; he is sitting quietly at the back of the church.

He looks up and smiles, "Yes luv?"

"Severus owled that he is running late and I don't think we should wait any longer. Do you mind filling in for him for the rehearsal?" I ask.

"Anything to get out of being a bridesmaid." Harry replies with a big grin.

"Oh hush you, you are not a bridesmaid…you are a…an…honour attendant." I state.

"All right, for you, this honour attendant is happy to pull double duty." Harry agrees holding out his arm for me. We wait for the cue from Father Craig and then start down the aisle.

"How are you holding up?" I ask in a whisper.

"I'm fine." he replies as he pats the top of my hand linked through his arm.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" asks the priest.

"On behalf of her father and mother…"

Silence.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry." I watch him turn and exit the church. Oliver and I just stare at each other part of me wants to run after Harry but I stay where I stand.

I break the silence, "Marie-Suzanne broke up with him." I pause for what seems like an eternity, "Oliver..."

"I think we should talk," says Oliver and then turns to Father Craig, "Father, we need a minute, okay?"

Father Craig nods and leaves us to have a word with my very confused mother.

Oliver and I move to sit in the front pew. I feel sick to my stomach, I open my mouth to speak but Oliver beats me to it.

"This isn't about Harry. Hermione, I love you, I want to marry you tomorrow, but something doesn't feel right. If you are unsure at all, tell me now."

"Oliver. I love you…" I explain all about Ginny, Luna and the Soul Charms. He takes in every word I say.

When I finish he says, "Well, did you make the Charms, shall we try them out?"

"Ginny did. I have them here, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, whatever the outcome, I'll accept your decision."

I hand him the Charm Ginny made for him. He takes it from my hand and as our hands touch I am left with a sense of sadness the feeling is not what I expect. I take out my Charm and we touch them together. I am very anxious; for some reason Oliver is the picture of calm, oh I wish I had his confidence. Our Charms start to glow; my heart is racing in anticipation. They glow…blue but then gently break apart; they glowed but they didn't meld together. What the hell does this mean? I am more confused than ever and Oliver looks equally confused. "What does it mean?" he asks.

"Haven't a clue," I respond, "If we were soul mates, the Charms are supposed to glow with a gold light and then meld to together. At least that's what happened for Ron and Luna."

"Hermione, do you want to marry me tomorrow?"

I sigh, tears forming in my eyes. "I don't want to hurt you. But…no, I don't think we should get married tomorrow."

"I agree."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"I love you Oliver."

"And I love you Hermione." He hands me my Charm and then pulls me into a hug. I don't even try to hold back my tears.

My mother comes up behind us, "Is everything all right?" I turn and face my mother, "Hermione. Why are you crying?"

"We have decided to call off the wedding," announces Oliver his voice thick with sadness.

"Why?" Helen demands.

"Mum, we are still trying to figure things out."

"Bollocks!" Helen shouts and storms out of the church.

"She'll get over it." I say to no one in particular. Oliver's strong arms envelop me in comfort. I lean back into him, "I don't want to lose you Oliver."

"You won't."

--

Oliver and I deal with cancelling the wedding. We are leaving when Oliver decides to stay and talk to Father Craig about something. I give him a kiss on the cheek, we agree to meet for lunch in a couple of weeks and then I leave him in the church foyer.

Outside I take in a deep breath of air. What a day? My first instinct is to find Harry but I decide against looking for him at the minute and just take some time for myself.

---

_About three weeks later – Hogwarts Gates_

I am standing outside the gates of Hogwarts I have just had the most bizarre luncheon experience of my life. I'm still contemplating Severus' request and my approval of said request, while I decide whether to apparate straight home or head to The Three Broomsticks for a much-needed Fire Whiskey. I notice him; he is standing across the street leaning against his godfather's motorbike. He looks so serious. I cross the path. We stand there staring at each for quite some time when he finally speaks.

"You called off the wedding."

"Yes." He reaches in his pocket and pulls out his Charm. I pull out mine from around my neck.

"I don't think we need these." He says grabbing the two charms and chucking them in the air. I look up and watch as they touch, they are starting to glow. He diverts my attention by pulling me to him. His lips come crashing down on mine and I'm in heaven. I feel…everything. I see stars and fireworks behind my closed eyes and I have no doubts I belong with him.

We pull apart; I shudder at the loss of contact. I need to be near him touching him. He is smiling at me. I've never seen him smile like this before. It is love.Oh my! He loves me!

"I didn't realise." I say.

"I didn't either, not until I was about to give you away." He says.

He takes my hand, "Get on."

We position ourselves on the bike and away we go. Here I am sitting on the back of a motorbike with my arms wrapped around _him_. How can this even be possible? I never in my life thought we would be together. Where are we headed? I have no idea, I'm just going to hold on tight and enjoy the ride.

fini

Notes:

There is an epilogue.

Thank you rockgirl21 for the lovely review


	4. SC Epilogue

Title – Soul Charming (Epilogue)  
Author – Spaz141  
Rating – PG13  
Category – Romance/Fluff  
Warnings – none  
Pairings –  
HG/OW; HG/HP  
RW/LL  
GW/HP; GW/NL; GW/DM; GW/OW

Summary - I believe that a person can fall in love more than once in a lifetime and this is basically what this story is about. The main plot is borrowed from an episode of Sabrina the Teenaged Witch. Do you believe in soul mates? This is a Hermione based story from her point of view.

Disclaimer – I own nothing, not the characters, not the plot, not even original characters – I have "borrowed" it all. I have read and been influenced by so many stories if you recognize something belongs to you let me know and I will acknowledge you accordingly.

**_Fifteen years plus a few weeks later – The Wood's Home_**

"_Oliver Wood! Get over here and give me a hug. Now!" I bellow as the sexy Scotsman manoeuvres his way over to me. He gently wraps his arms around my waist and gives my full belly a gentle rub as he kisses my cheek. "How's the little sproglet doing, luv?"_

_I smile at him, Ginny is right after all these years he still looks "shaggable." Speaking of Ginny, she soon joins us. "Oliver, don't even think about it. I am done."_

_"I know luv, I know. I am honoured to be the father of the six beautiful children you have given me." I can't help but sigh as he breaks away from me to give his wife a thorough snog. "We have our Quidditch team what more could a wizard want." he winks as his wife playfully socks him in the gut._

Yes. That's right; Ginny Weasley married Oliver Wood. It seems they are soul mates. After I left church that day, Ginny walked over to Oliver to see how he was holding up. She tripped and fell into him. He was holding his soul charm lost in thought when Ginny's soul charm broke free from around her neck and dropped on top of his. The two charms glowed gold and melded together. After recovering from the initial shock they wasted no time. They hand fasted right there in the muggle church's foyer. A year and a day later they sealed their union holding their baby son in their arms. They are so unbelievably perfect for each one really can't question them being together.

They have six amazing children four boys, Harvey, Josh, Aidan and Arthur and two girls Althea and Olivia. Oliver is retiring from Quidditch this is his last season with Puddlemere United after twenty-five years with the team. He even got to play for England in the World Cup a few years back.

After years as fashion editor for the Daily Profit Ginny left to start her own consulting business. She is currently stylist to many affluent people in the wizarding world including the newly appointed Minister of Magic, Neville Longbottom.

Upon learning of Ginny's sudden marriage, Draco Malfoy finally bowed to family pressure and married Pansy Parkinson. After ten years of marriage Pansy was killed in a bizarre gardening accident that the authorities decided was best left unsolved. He is raising his two daughters on his own and currently dating the lovely Susan Bones.

Ron and Luna added five more girls to their family, Venus, Cassiopeia, Starla, Veronica and Molly and finally had a son Ron Jr. last year. Ron retired from Quidditch after ten years with the Cannons and he and Luna currently run the Quibbler, which has become the must read magazine for wizards in the know.

Oliver and Ginny's impromptu marriage wasn't the only strange occurrence that fateful day. My mother after storming out of the church in a huff ran smack into Severus. He skilfully caught her up in his arms preventing her fall. My dear mother then became a rare beneficiary of the usually feared Potions Master's charm when he offered to take her to lunch in an effort to help calm her nerves. Lunch evolved into an invitation to dinner that ended with breakfast the next day. To my great delight and my mother's surprise, two things happened as a result, my mother at the age of forty-eight gave birth to my sister Saffron (now a fourth year Ravenclaw) and Severus Snape became my stepfather. I still shake my head at the memory of Severus Snape asking my permission to court my mother, the same day that Harry and I realised...

Harry and I took things slow. We dated for two years then on my twenty-eighth birthday he asked me to be his bride. We had a very short engagement and married in a church ceremony that Christmas Eve and completed our hand fasting a week later on New Year's Eve. We made it a weeklong event, incorporating as many wizarding and muggle customs as we could. My mother had forgiven me for cancelling the first wedding. She said before Severus escorted me down the aisle that she always thought I should be with Harry. I asked her why she waited until now to tell me that, I still chuckle at her response, "Some things you just have to figure out for yourself luv."

A year and a day later on New Year's Day, our son Balthazar was born about four hours after we sealed our union. Our second child, a daughter, who we will name Beatrice, is due to arrive any day now.

After our son's birth, Harry retired from the Unspeakables deciding to be a full-time stay at home dad. He did take time out to play for England in three World Cups including the same one as Oliver, giving England its first win in 200 years. Harry has received a great deal of pressure to go professional over the years, but he always refuses. Stating that he was happy with his current position and the occasional filling in as Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts. I am so proud to be his wife and the mother of his children.

Me? I'm back at Hogwarts as a professor. After Albus and Minerva's respective retirements, Severus was offered the Headmaster position. I was flattered to learn that he would only accept the position if I joined the staff as Potions Professor. He was quoted once of saying that his stepdaughter was the only person he trusted with the deadly ingredients/inattentive students' combination that is potions teaching. With Harry's support I left my position at the Ministry and joined the Hogwarts staff. I'm the first witch to ever hold the position.

Every summer we all get together for a big party at Oliver and Ginny's house before the older children head off to Hogwarts.

_I feel him before he actually touches me. "I love you," he whispers in my ear as his arms wrap around my abdomen from behind._

_I lean back into him, "I love you more." I know he's smiling. He kisses my neck and slowly turns me around. "One more year and then Balz will be at Hogwarts." I say with a hint of sadness. "I know you wanted a house full of children…thank you for compromising."_

"_Hermione, I am a contented man."_

"_Harry?"_

"_Yes luv."_

"_Thank you."_

"_For what?"_

"_Everything." _

Notes:

I know nothing about hand fasting other than what I have read in fan fiction – I have winged it so to speak.

Bizarre gardening accident – borrowed from This is…Spinal Tap

Draco/Susan pairing – borrowed from Red Writing Hood's A Secret Worth Keeping

Thank you - Rockgirl21; Leah 6; Amelie (I can't begin to tell you how wonderful your review made me feel) - hugs and thank you for reading.


End file.
